


Never Alone

by Qcie



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alex has a split personality, Fight Club AU, His name is Edward, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: IT IS ROUGHLY TANSLATE IN ENGLISH SO HOPFULLY EVERYTHING LOOKS GOODThe reason why Alex struggle to go home.





	Never Alone

*  
"What’s the first thing you want to do after you go home?" 

Tommy, the boy who just introduced himself to Alex asked. His green eyes were full of exhaustion, and the torn woolen coat was drowned by sea water and oil,looks like it is heavy enough to crash this skinny boy --they did not mention the embarrassing dispute they had in that shipwreck. 

"To visit a friend of mine."   
"A friend of yours..." Tommy nodded, silently leaning over to see the scenery outside the train. 

When Alex felt that Tommy was not going to continue the topic, Tommy spoke again: "What’s his name?" 

"Who?" 

"Your friend." 

"Edward...his name is Edward." 

Tommy nodded and seemed to be satisfied. A fairly satisfactory answer. Maintaining this courtesy conversation finally consumed all his strength. He wrapped up the dirty blanket that he was given at the pier, and soon fell asleep. 

But a flashback kick in Alex’s mind and he couldn’t sleep. 

From that particular moment, Edward stayed with him , all the time. 

However , most of the time Alex is still alone, but Edward's companionship is so important. Alex is an orphan, he doesn’t know who is his parent and has no interest to find out the answer .He has no friends either , and has severe communication issue liked many children who have grown up in a chaotic welfare institution. He has never enjoyed the warmth of any intimate relationship.

His childhood is all about running away. Those children from the welfare homes are a bunch of bullies, and the wild children are unable to discipline the nuns. Between those dusty crosses and the run-down benches, God cannot see what is happening in this church. For a long time, Alex always couldn't eat his own food and was starving . He was too young to run from the elder kids. If he was caught, he will be shackled on the ground, and a group of bullies will break his tightly holding fist and take away the deformed and dirty bread he hardly got. 

But that day , he ran very fast, he escaped from them , even ran out of the welfare home and ran all the way to the town along the secret passage he found: but when Alex was ready to sit down to eat his bread, he stumbled and his knees slammed on a stone. The pain made him loose his hand, and the bread rolled into the gap of the riverside guardrail and was fell into the iron-black river. 

Alex remembered he was crying at that time, not because of his bleeding knees, but the poor moldy little bread he managed to get. 

His crying seems to have caught the attention of someone. Alex can't recall the man's face now - he was too young at the time. Therefore, the shadow of the man is like a mountain to him, his shadow swallowing him. Alex is like a rabbit falling into the tiger's mouth. All he can remember is that he was crying , knowing that the man had a kind smile and took a piece of chocolate from his pocket and handed it to him. Alex twitched and took a few bites before he was taken to a very warm place with a fireplace. The man bandaged his wound and gave Alex a teddy bear. Finally, he remembered that he had eaten a piece of strawberry cake and drank a glass of milk.

He thought he had met a good person. 

Then the man took off his clothes , huge hands running across his soft skin like he is some sick whore working down the street. What happened after that made Alex feel vulnerable. 

Alex doesn't like that feeling. 

Probably after this, he met Edward. He hid in the dark lacquered confession room of the church to escape the pursuit of other children. Edward just pulled him out of the opening curtain, telling him it’s fine, everything is OK. At that time, Edward had a soft, fluffy curl, like a cotton ball pop out from Alex's little teddy's arm. They sat together on a bench, and the sun shone through the ruined glass paintings and poured them into pieces of different colors light. In this vague light and shadow, they met.

Edward is not vulnerable, he is very powerful, and that kind of power is not the disguise that Alex managed to stack up. No one has ever bullied Edward. He is not as annoying as Alex, and everyone will be enchanted by his charms as soon as he meets Edward, as if he had some magical candies hidden in his dimples. Alex also has dimples, but Alex doesn't like to smile, so the dimples were hidden under his dirty sadly face. He is not as charming as Edward. Anyone who sees his dirty clothes and untrimmed hairstyle will leave him alone. 

Maybe because Edward always smiles, maybe because of Edward's handsome looks, so everyone likes Edward, and no one hurts Edward – he has everything Alex doesn't have. 

But Alex doesn't feel jealous about Edward, because no matter how many people please him, Edward only follows Alex.

Edward belongs to Alex. 

He taught Alex how to fight and how to hide his fears. So Alex knows how to climb up the wall, the skills of fighting, even how to use his charm to please the angry nun after he doing bad things. When the sponsors visit them, he put on the only set of good clothes that Edward gave him, smiling sweetly to show his cute dimples just for a little bit of candies... He learned to suppress the tears that the nightmare brought to him. 

"If you are scared, shout out loud, Alex," Edward hugged him tightly to stop his trembling. Alex buried in his chest and cried silently. He didn't understand why this nightmare lasted until now. Their developing body squeezed into the old and dirty bed of the welfare home while Edward's curly hair was entangled with his. 

"As long as you can scare them, no one will see your afraid." 

"I will always be there."

Alex Learned very well. Because he knows that Edward will always be there. 

The only problem that Edward can't solve is: money. When he signed up ,all his considering is that when he got the salary from British army, he will be able to live a period of time with enough food supply, and the small house he rented with Edward will continue to be preserved.

Edward didn't agree with his decision though. They had a fight and swept all the things they can afford to the ground. 

Finally, Edward was tired: "If you are enlisted then I will go with you." 

"No!" 

Alex didn't want to lose Edward. Edward is not worth taking the risk. 

In the end they reached a delicate balance, Alex rushed to the battlefield, and Edward stayed at home waiting for him to come back .He promised he would come back home alive. 

Edward seems to believe him.

So he was aimlessly looking for a way to go home on that foreign beach. At that moment, he finally felt scared, knowing Edward is right, going to battlefield is the worst idea he has ever made. When the cold and salty water pass overhead, the oxygen in his throat struggled to leave ,drowning him to dead; when he raised the heavy rifle and pointed to the kind hearted French hostage; when the shell fell not far behind…

The train arrived at the station. 

Alex suddenly woke up, and everyone around him rushed to the door. He heard the voice of the crowd cheering, and the station radio broadcasted the speech of the Prime Minister in a loop. 

He stumbled, managed to get off the train with his shaking legs. He is overwhelming and is fascinated by the beautiful sun.

An old man patted him on the shoulder which scared him. He jumped a few steps to escape form that gentle touch. The old man sighed and squeezed a bitter smile. 

"You can go home, boy." 

Then Alex started running. 

The streets are full of survivors like him, wearing a ruined military uniform for the rest of the carnival. Alex passed through the crowds with his sore muscles, someone hit him in the faces accidentally and he couldn't care less. Like the endless escape happened in his childhood, he did not stop for a moment, running, running and running. 

He ran over the first few blocks and found the familiar stairs. The planks made a loud noise under his eager and vigorous trampling, shaking off the crumbling paint on the rusty railings that had long lost their beauty.

In front of the door, Alex stopped. 

He’s home. A home he only shared with Edward.

But he stood there, frozen, hands shaking like the first day of basic training in the military camp.

Then the door suddenly opened, and Edward appeared. He was as perfect as the last time Alex saw him. He wore a simple white shirt and a pair of black slacks. He got his curly hair trimmed a little bit to revealed his smooth forehead. Like many times before, he reached out to Alex first. 

"Why are you crying? What’s wrong?" 

He hold Alex’s all muddy hands and led him into the house. 

Edward wants to give him a hug, but Alex quickly avoids it. 

"Don't touch me... I'm dirty." 

Edward didn't say anything, he still holding Alex's hand gently. He walked into the bathroom with Alex and began to put hot water in the bathtub. Alex doesn't remember that they can still have a bathtub in their apartment, after all that suffering. 

He stood there in a dull position, letting Edward take off his heavy military uniforms, like a helpless child. 

Alex walked into the bathtub in Edward’s help and sat in there nervously. The feeling of suffocation came back when the hot water running down his body. Edward rubbed the soap on him, and with Edward's massage, Alex finally relaxed. 

Edward washed very carefully. He touch Alex's chest with his fingertips to examined the bruises and tiny wounds. Some wounds had started to become inflamed because they had been soaked in the sea water for too long. His hand kept going down to Alex's flat belly and gently spinning around the navel. 

Suddenly, Alex got up and grip the collar of Edward and kissed him

Edward kiss back ,fierce and timely. Then Alex was picked up from the water by almost the next second. Alex's hot red body with foam and moisture was affixed with Edward. They tried to take oxygen from each other's mouth. In the process of going to bed, Alex smashed Edward's clothes to let Edward buckled his waist to press him on the bed. Edward's kiss fell on all the soft places of Alex. He went down a little, from the slender neck to the rounded shoulders and the Alex’s delicate collarbone, gently biting the body that was solid but thin because of training. Alex's pink nipples tilted under the stimuli, he choked, tears fled from the green eyes. He reached out to touch Edward and his penis aimlessly, but was stopped by Edward. 

Edward looked at him, grabbed Alex's messy hand, and kissed his palm. 

Sex with Alex is always full of frantic and rough notes. He like the children who play the piano stupidly, can't wait to unravel all the secrets behind the joy, so he always gives himself pain. 

But Edward is very gentle and patient. 

He will lift Alex's leg, kiss the soft and smooth texture of his skin, hold Alex's knee to let his beautiful calf fall lightly on his shoulder, he will bend down and open the tight warmth hole hiding between Alex's legs. Alex will shrink when the first knuckle is absent, and the pupil enlarges like a Bambi scared by street lamps; Alex begins to relax when the second knuckle is absent, and the wet inside absorbs Edward's finger; the second, the third finger enters, Alex will open for him completely. 

He can use his own penis to fuck him. He knows what Alex likes, knows where Alex needs to be taken care of, and knows where to poke to get Alex cry out for him. knowing that Alex's toes will curve up cutely when Alex enjoying his orgasm. His rosy lips are slightly open, revealing his bunny liked front teeth. Then the white semen running on his abdomen and messy sheets when he was shivering and cumming intensely. He would call out Edward's name, like a devout believer calling the Father to pity, and Edward would grab his hand, like all the past. 

He was born for Alex.

"Don't cry, Alex, don't be afraid." Edward lay down and hugged Alex, who is still crying and couldn’t stop. The two grown-up boys are still squeezing on the same bed in a so-called awkward position like they are still kids in the past, sharing their body temperature. 

Alex is very tired, this climax seems to be more special than all he has experienced, but he couldn’t leave Edward. He allowed Edward to hold himself, this time he did not run away from the touch. 

He wants to be with Edward forever. 

It’s just that he never thought about it. He never doubted why Edward was always by his side, nor did he think about the strange way people look at him when he’s hanging out with Edward. He knew that Edward had the same green eyes as him, and had tasted the red lips that had always been slightly tilted at the corner of his mouth, knowing that he would have a naughty smile when you poke his dimples. Edward's inadvertent inner tip-toes when he walks, and the hairstyle he often synchronizes with himself, the same sound... they are like two sides of the mirror. 

Alex never thought about the reasons. 

The only thing he can confirm is that he will be with Edward forever. 

That’s the reason.

END


End file.
